Dream Awakening
by KvCee
Summary: Luffy awakens in a different place just before he was to head to Sabaody. Then realizes that he's back in his 7-year-old body, goes on to start his adventure again with a Logia devil fruit. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – One Piece is owned by Oda**

 **Chapter 1- A Dream**

Tomorrow will be a great day for Luffy since he will be headed back to Sabaody and meet all of his friends/crew again. Luffy unable to wait decides to head to bed right after his training only having a small dinner.

Luffy then finds himself walking on open plains filled with flowers. The sky was filled with a beautiful Aurora ranging in many different colors. While looking at the site Luffy hadn't realized the woman standing before him.

The beautiful woman wore a white gown and a white hat. Although, he was unable to make out what she looked like as her hat created a shadow over her face.

"Who are you?" he then questioned the woman.

The woman then looks up at him only showing the bottom half of her face smiling at him, then fading away. Then the world around him slowly crumbles as she disappears, and finds himself awake in an unfamiliar surrounding.

"What the hell I don't remember sleeping here, but this place does look familiar" standing up and finding a mirror he sees him.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA! Why the hell am I back here," as Luffy stared in shock at seeing himself in his 7-year-old body.

Luffy then realizes where he was and had to confirm his suspicion and headed to Makino's bar. As he arrives he sees Shanks and his crew partying and drinking.

"Ohh! it's Shanks!" Luffy then said in surprise.

"Hey there Luffy! You look like you've seen a ghost, is everything alright?" Shanks asks Luffy.

"Yeah… everything is just fine" then walking towards him and took a seat.

Makino then walks to Luffy handing him his favorite drink orange juice, "hope you like it Luffy-kun."

"Thank you, Makino onee-chan."

As Luffy begins drinking he hears his stomach growling, remembering that he hadn't eaten much last night. Then spotting a strange looking fruit in a box, having a lightning pattern on it and a swirling stem. Luffy having no other choice decides to take a big bite of the fruit.

'This fruit tastes disgusting' as he was in thought Shanks looks at him with his jaws dropping.

"NOO LUFFY! Spit it out that's no normal fruit you're eating," flipping him upside down Luffy let out a small discharge of electricity.

"I can't believe out treasure was just taken and eaten by a little boy. Well, Luffy since you ate that fruit you can never swim again" Shanks then tells him.

They then get interrupted by a gunshot coming from the entrance of the bar. The man standing at the entrance Higuma with other bandits just behind him. Higuma then silently walks towards the bar desk and orders some booze. Once he received the drink he spat it out on Shanks prompting the other bandits to laugh, but this gesture angers Luffy.

"Hey what are you doing! Apologize to him now or you will pay!" Luffy screamed towards Higuma.

Then looking at Luffy, Higuma smirks "and what are you going to do about it little boy" he said mockingly and the other bandits laughed at him.

Suddenly, Higuma and the other bandits just fall to the ground making Makino scream in horror. Then everyone looks at the little boy who had knocked the group of bandits without even touching him and slowly backs away. Shanks and his crew however fully knew what had happened and spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LUFFY! How do you know something like Conquerors", Luffy stares at Shanks which made everyone gulp at what he was going to say.

"I don't know I saw it in my dream…" everyone then blinked and fell backwards at this statement.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU LEARN THINGS LIKE THIS FROM A DREAM!" screamed Shanks with shark teeth.

Luffy then begins to explain the fruit he ate last time was the Gomu-Gomu no mi and the events of this day. "The last time this happened Higuma captures me because I went to fight him alone. Then threw me into the ocean making you lose your arm to a sea king"

Shanks was then looking at him in shock realizing that he would do something like that, in order to teach him the consequences of his recklessness.

Then continuing the story," Then when me and my crew were setting sail for the new world. We were stopped by a Marine Admiral, and got separated by Kuma a Shichibukai."

Luffy then takes a deep breath for the final part. "I then landed on Amazon Lilly befriending the people there. I then found out my brother Ace was going to be executed, I went to save him b-b-but…" a tear starts to fall from Luffy's eyes.

"Hey! Luffy don't cry now you don't have to continue," Shanks realizing what happened stopped him.

"So what happened before you woke up here?"

Luffy trying to regain his composure then replies"I was doing the training Rayleigh left me with. Then on the last day before going to meet my friends/crew, I saw a woman in white in an open field. When she disappeared I woke up back here."

After hearing Luffy's entire story, Shanks was convinced that all the events that happened in his dream were too realistic. Luffy knew of other devil fruits something he should have learned about, just a while ago. Also knowing about the Shichibukai's, and most importantly learning from the Dark King Rayleigh, the Roger pirates vice-captain. When Shanks tried to thinks about how it could be possible, but gave up or else his hangover will get worse

As Shanks was about to leave he looks towards Luffy, remembering the story's that he was told occurred in the dream world. Even though all the traumatic things Luffy experienced, his dream to become Pirate King hasn't changed at all, and his goofy and clueless nature hasn't changed either.

"Well then Luffy, before I leave, I will entrust this hat to you" then placing the hat on Luffy's head, forming tears in Luffy's eyes.

"Luffy you shouldn't cry over something like this aren't you a man" prompting Luffy to nod at him.

Weeks later Garp's marine ship arrives at the docks and was welcomed by the villages. The mayor then goes up to him to complain about his grandson.

"Garp that grandson of your, done an outrageous thing while you were gone." The mayor tells him while Makino nods behind him.

"Hahaha! Luffy?" Garp then dismissed it thinking 'probably just stole some food'

Afterward, Garp finds Luffy eating inside the Bar, he was then dragged out to the foresty mountain.

"Grandpa! Why did you drag me here I was hungry!" Luffy whined

"I'm going to train you to become a strong Marine" Three gorilla's then appeared out of nowhere.

The gorilla's then dropped on the ground with bumps on their head surprising Garp. "I told you I don't want to be a Marine, I'm going to be a pirate king"

Luffy then had a bunch of bumps on his head, Garp picks him up and starts heading to a certain location in the mountains. Luffy holding his head realizes where he was going got excited that he will be able to see his brother again.

A small building can be seen, with a bulky curly-haired woman standing at the front door.

"Dadan, I also want you to watch over this kid for me." Garp tells her.

"HUH! You're leaving your responsibilities to me again?" she then cried because he isn't the first.

"Is there something wrong with that?" looking at her with a dark aura silencing her and just nods in agreement.

While Dadan and Garp were having a conversation, Luffy then spots Ace sitting on top of a tiger and approaches him.

Ace then speaks up "What is a little kid like you doing here? this isn't the type of place to be playing games."

Garp then appears behind Ace and smacks him in the head. "Luffy this is Portogas D. Ace he is 3-year-old making him an older brother to you"

"I don't need a weak brother…" staring coldly at Luffy and walks away into the woods.

"Don't worry about him Luffy just give it some time and he will open up to you" Dadan tells Luffy.

It didn't take long for Ace to eventually open up to Luffy, as a day later while he was being followed. A giant snake appeared before the two, which Ace then thought it would be good to test Luffy's strength.

Hiding away at a safe distance 'I hope he doesn't get eaten. I could beat these guys in minutes at his age'. While he was thinking that Luffy instantly gets eaten by the giant snake 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'.

Inside the snake, "It's so dark in here…" then shooting a beam of lightning to see. Even though he just wanted to see inside, the snake had a hole shot out of it and was cooked.

Ace saw the blue beam coming out of the snake and continued over the distance, not even able to see the end from atop the tree. This really surprised Ace not even able to utter a single word and just had his mouth open the entire time. Then he sees Luffy exiting out of the giant hole waving at him 'What is this kid? He's scarier than he looks'.

"Hey, Ace! wanna eat with me? Its ok if u don't ill eat it all" Luffy called out while taking a bit of the snake.

Then getting down from the tree and walking to Luffy, who is devouring the food. "L-Luffy right… how did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see inside, but I accidentally shot a hole through him"

Ace then gets more frightened "but how did you shoot that blue beam?"

"Ohh that.. I ate a Devil fruit that made me into a lightning human. I ate it a few weeks ago though, so I'm not that used to it yet."

While Ace was listening to him he hadn't realized that Luffy ate the entire snake already. 'well, I think that's enough' readying to eat and sees the only meat left was on his hand.

"….. I guess we should get going. I have someone I want you to meet."

Then arriving at a giant tree with a treehouse on it, was a young blonde boy with a black top hat.

"Ace! who do got there with you?" The young blonde was pointing at Luffy.

"Sabo this guy here is Luffy, why don't we go out for a hunt I'm getting hungry"

When they started hunting for food, Sabo approaches Ace to question about Luffy.

"Hey Ace why are you bringing a little kid like him to our secret base, and bring him hunting"

"I thought he was just a weak little kid at first. Then I witnessed him kill a giant beast in a second…"

Sabo then looks at him in shock at the revelation, but won't believe it yet until he sees it himself. Then they eventually find a giant tiger and gets ready to battle.

While fighting, Ace and Sabo get hit my the tigers palms and was sent flying into a big tree. Now they are just laying down on the ground unable to get up and defend themselves. The tiger then starts to charge towards them, and Luffy then gets in its path to stop it.

"I won't allow you!" shooting another giant electric beam at the tiger.

After Luffy sees the aftermath of the beam "This is hard to control…. I should stop using it for now"

Sabo's mouth dropped to the ground and believed what Ace told him before. Meanwhile, Ace is still really surprised "He did it again…."

They began hunting, training and robbing other pirates together almost every day. Eventually, swearing to one another through a drink of sake to be brothers. This made very happy being with his two brothers again. However, this small time of happiness then disappears for Luffy, as Dogora one of the bandits told them Sabo was killed by a celestial dragon. Luffy knowing full well that the only thing holding him back from avenging his brother is the body he is trapped in as it couldn't handle all the power he has just yet since he already hates the celestial dragon he vowed to take them all down one day.

Luffy began intense training with his new devil fruit and Haki late at night, "I will never lose anyone again" promising to himself out loud.

* * *

 **=== 7 Years Later ===**

Luffy, now 14-years-old and Ace has finally left on his journey also wanting to become pirate king, leaving Luffy all alone on the island.

As he left, Luffy then decides to go train. While fighting a giant lion, Luffy sends it flying over the distance. When it landed a scream could be heard, so he quickly gets there and sees a girl lying unconscious.

Luffy then picks her up, bringing her to where he set his campfire. When the girl woke up, she spots Luffy eating the lion and slowly crawls backwards.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," Luffy said to her while smiling. "I'm also sorry about the lion landing near you though, didn't know someone was there"

She then stands up "Ummmmm… could I ask who you are?" curious of who he is.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy future, Pirate King…. when I leave this place" she was shocked leaving her in thought 'this boy is strong for his age and carries the initials D, I wonder if he knows what it means.'

While thinking she hadn't realized that she was silent for some time, making Luffy speak up. "hey are you okay?" looking at her worriedly.

"I'm alright, it's nothing to worry about" waving both hands in front of her.

"by the way, I still haven't gotten your name," Luffy asked with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Robin"

Luffy realizing who he saved goes silent before she pats him on the back "Hey is everything alright"

"Nico… Robin…"

Upon hearing this Robin felt threatened that her identity was known, and slowly backs away from him. While walking backwards someone appears behind her and end up bumping into him.

"NICO ROBIN! This will be your grave. People like you shouldn't exist, devils child!" It was a pirate captain that Robin stole from, who then swung his sword at her. However, he froze mid-swing and fell on top of her.

'what was that just now I felt a chill running down my spine. Then this man just fainted after that feeling, what happened to him?'

Then realizing there can only be one other person who could have done it she looks at Luffy, still eating. 'what did this boy just do? Did he save me?' deciding to ask him instead of just keeping herself in thought.

"Was it you who did that? Did you not hear what he said I'm a devils child!" Robin screamed not understanding Luffy's intentions. Luffy on the other hand just tilts his head in confusion.

"I saved you because you were going to die if I didn't"

"that doesn't explain why you would save someone like me" her face filled with confusion.

A thought then came to her head 'Does he plan on killing me himself!" crossing her arms forming arms around Luffy's neck.

Although, Luffy's reaction surprised her, instead of showing fear he begins laughing "Ohhh! I have an extra pair of arms, that's so cool!"

Robin was then just standing there remembering her past. As she grew up Robin was always shunned by everyone, hearing other parents tell their children about her being a monster and to stay away. The devil fruit she possesses always freaked people out, only her mother and Jaguar D. Saul accepted her for who she is. Now standing before her someone looked at her for who she is.

"Aren't you afraid of someone like me…. A monster" she asks looking down on the ground.

"what part of you is a monster, I ate a devil fruit to watch this" then raising his hand, which Robin gave him a confused look. She then notices that it has gotten dark and looks up at the sky to see its cover with dark clouds. The clouds could be seen gathering lightning in the middle, lightning then strikes behind her splitting the giant tree.

"I ate the Goro-Goro no Mi I'm a lightning human" she was then standing there trying to keep composure.

'This boy seems to be very powerful at his age and is the possession of a Logia devil fruit' she thought to herself.

Robin then looks at Luffy to see him happily eating the remains of the tiger that's just almost all bones, while looking at him she felt her heart flutter, this was something she has never felt before making her very confused on this new feeling.

* * *

 **===Few Months Later===**

Robin was introduced to Makino, Dadan and the rest of the bandit. She followed Luffy everywhere he went, the two would usually sleep out in the tree fort.

Then one night she spots Luffy waking up and sneaks out of the small fort. 'What could he be doing at a time like this?' deciding to tail him. Then Luffy stops at an area enclosed by giant trees and begins to train.

Robin was in shock, knowing that Luffy was training Haki. 'I can't believe he has access to such powers already. How is that even possible?' she then watches him for an hour before leaving and heading to bed.

The next morning she walks up to him to ask about last night. "Luffy what did you do last night?"

"… nothing I was just sleeping" turning his and sticking out lips out.

"Don't lie to me I followed you yesterday" Robin was a bit angry that he was lying to her.

Robin then held his face close to hers, so that Luffy looks at her directly in the eyes. "I was just training," Luffy tells her trying to look away.

"So when did you learn Haki?"

"I have known how to use it for years now"

'he learned it at such a young age, did someone teach him? Is it possible he possesses Conquerors as well?'

Then she realized how close her face is to his, lets go of Luffy's face and creates space between them. Robin then looks down using her hair to hide her embarrassed bright red face.

The silence between the two made Robin speak up, while still looking down."C-c-could you teach me how to use Haki?"

"Sure!" Luffy agrees thinking it would be useful if she meets a devil fruit user.

They then trained from morning till night. However, as Robin watched him train she was convinced that Luffy's power is comparable to monsters.

One day after returning from their training, they decide to stop by the bandit camp to check up on Dadan and the bandits. Then after having a conversation with them, Luffy goes to take a bath, while Robin waits for him outside the bath. All of the sudden a knock was then heard coming from the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS VISITING AT THIS HOUR!" Dadan screamed and ranted walking to the door, but after opening the door she goes silent. There standing before her stood a beautiful girl with deep blue eyes and jet black hair, and looked about Luffy's age.

'What is a beauty doing here?' Dadan thought to herself but was quickly answered when the girl spoke up.

"Hello, I'm checking to see if my love Luffy~ is here", after saying that Dadan and the other bandits completely froze.

Dadan then thought 'Luffy has been here since he was 7 years old when did he hook in a beauty like her'.

Luffy and Robin then appear to see what the commotion was about and saw Boa Hancock.

"What are you doing he-" before he got to finish what he said, Luffy was jumped by Hancock making him fall and Hancock on a seated position at his crotch.

"Luffy~ I missed you so much." and starts hugging him

"Hancock, what are you doing here and how do you remember me," Luffy questioned

Then a dark aura could be felt being emitted from behind them. It was Robin who was staring at the two with a blank expression. Hancock and Robin then stare each other down, sparks could be seen appearing between them.

Luckily Makino appears between them. "Now-now you two don't fight, how about giving Luffy-kun and Hancock some time to talk." The two then walk out, but Robin didn't look too happy when they left.

A hand was then place on Robin's shoulder, "well looks like you have some competition now Robin." Makino smiles and giggles after telling her.

"…." she just kept silent and her facial expression hadn't changed either. Robin couldn't even be shocked that a Shichibukai had visited them as her jealousy overpowered all other emotion.

With Luffy and Hancock

"Luffy I thought I was having a nightmare and seeing you here makes me very happy." hugging Luffy, making him feel that he was being squeezed to death.

Then beginning to explain her story. "I woke up in Amazon Lily in my 8-year-old body, the day we were supposed to pick you up from Rusukaina. It seems like I still have retained my devil fruit power even though I don't remember eating it at that age. The biggest surprise was when I took a bath I noticed I don't have my slave mark." Hancock then cried, making Luffy hug her back and pat her head.

Hancock now happy at Luffy's action continued. "I then asked my sibling if they remember meeting you, and laughed me off thinking it was just a dream. I wanted to prove them wrong so I rose through the ranks much faster with complete mastery of Haki. Then when I turned 16 I was promoted to Queen and got an 80,000,000 bounty receiving a Shichibukia invitation. I accepted the offer with a condition of bringing me to East Blue, and here I am. When we arrived at the village I went and asked some people If they know where you are and that green-haired woman said she would lead me to you. Seeing you here and knowing you still remember me makes me so happy." When she saw Luffy again her heart was at ease.

During their conversation, they hadn't realized that a pair of ears and eyes appeared at a nearby tree eavesdropping.

'that could possibly explain why Luffy is so powerful, but it seems weird that all of that could just be a mere dream.' Robin thought to herself

As Robin kept watching she witnessed something that shattered her heart, seeing Hancock kiss Luffy.

"Even though all that could have been a dream, My love for you is still the same Luffy~," Hancock told him with a bright red face.

While Luffy looked at her in confusion as to what she just did, her face kept getting brighter and runs back towards the bandit camp.

When the two return, Luffy sees Robin looking down, while Hancock went to Makino having a deep conversation about young Luffy.

Luffy then walks towards Robin "Hey Robin, is there something wrong?" she then grabs his hands and leads him behind the building. While Hancock was too distracted with the Luffy conversation and doesn't even realize they left.

Robin hasn't let go of Luffy's hand just silently stared at each other. Robins eyes then begin to form water, which made Luffy worry.

"Oi Robin, what happened? Why are you crying? You hurt anywhere?" Luffy frantically asking questions to see why she's crying.

"L-luffy d-d-do yo-u like that woman?" Robin asked while trying to calm her tears down.

"Of course I like her she helped me so many times and is really nice to me," He said while smiling.

That statement didn't calm her heart at all, it gave her an idea. "Luffy do you l-like m-me?" she said nervously

"Well, of course I like yo-" unable to finish as Robin catches his lips with hers.

Hancock who couldn't see Luffy after she finished her conversation with Makino went looking for him, shortly after she finds him behind the building with Robin, where she witnessed Robin kiss Luffy.

'WHO THE HELL DOES THIS WOMAN THINK SHE IS! I WILL HAVE HER HEAD!' Hancock thought completely furious and rushes between them to split them up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LUFFY IS MY MAN!" Hancock screamed at Robin angerly.

"He was never yours, to begin with, why don't we ask him who he likes more." Robin responding in a calm tone.

Luffy not knowing whats happening, but can feel their auras begins to slowly walk back. They then grab Luffy's hand not allowing him to escape.

"Luffy who do you like the most?" Hancock and Robin said in unison.

"I like the two of you evenly I can't put one over the other," Luffy tells them truthfully

Even though the two accepted Luffy's answer, deep down they wanted to be chosen by Luffy.

"Why don't we head back and go to sleep, I'm getting really tired." The two then follow Luffy back to the tree fort.

When they arrived Robin was about to enter the bedroom with Luffy but was stopped by Hancock.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to sleep, what else does it look like?'

"You sleep in the same room as Luffy?" Hancock was shocked.

"I've been sleeping in the same room as him since I arrived here. It makes me feel safe sleeping near him." Robin tells her

"how long… have u been sleeping with him"

"A few months now probably." Hancock's then stare at Robin with hollow eyes.

Then when they entered the bedroom Hancock spots three beds and felt relieved that they don't sleep in the same bed. Hancock then motions towards Luffy's bed, even though there's one still available.

Robin who saw this blooms hands in front of the bed stopping Hancock from entering the bed.

"Your bed is over there," Robin tells her pointing at the vacant bed. Hancock lays down on the bed accepting her defeat for today.

* * *

In the last few months, Hancock and Robin fought for Luffy's attention. Whenever he was alone with one of them they tried getting closer to him by, trying to cuddle and kiss him before the other appears. However, all their efforts were in vain as he still claims that his love for them will always be the same.

Hancock and Robin then had a secret meeting at night while Luffy is asleep.

"No matter how hard we try he won't choose one of us…"Robin tells Hancock in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah…" Hancock replies and realizes something.

"If u only let me take a bath with him… His heart would be MINE!"

"AS IF I WOULD LET YOU DO SOMETHING SO OBSCENE!" Robin usually calm screamed back at Hancock.

"Hmph… this is pretty frustrating, have any ideas on what to do." crossing her arms and looks at Robin.

They then stare at each other for a couple of minutes, eventually giving Robin an idea.

'I wonder if she would even agree to something like this?' Robin questioned herself

"I have an idea…. I don't like it very much but this is probably our only chance…"

Hancock was getting very impatient with all the pauses, "would you spit it out already!"

Robin was unsure to continue with this idea, so she was very hesitant on saying it.

"Well we can s-s-sh-are him"

Hancock was shocked and was unable to respond, but when able she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT! HELL NO! WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Robin expecting this reaction said, "Well do you have any better ideas?"

Then leaving her in thought and was about to say something, but looks down admitting defeat. "As much as I hate this idea… I have to agree, let's share him better than not having him at all." Robin then nods at her showing she agrees.

The next morning the two woke up Luffy with food.

"Hey, Luffy we decided on something yesterday," Robin tells him while stuffing his face with food.

"Oh ya! What did you guys agree on?"

"We agreed that we will both be your girlfriend! If that's ok with you?" Hancock was telling him happily.

However, Luffy didn't really understand what that even means. Since they offered him food then it has to be good.

"Yeah, its great with me" making the two even happier.

"But you can't flirt with any other girls now ok!" both told him

Luffy again still not understanding just agrees with it.

A year has passed Luffy is now 15 years old standing at 6'1, Hancock and Robin turned 17, Hancock standing at 6'3 and Robin at 6'2. Although their relationship hasn't really changed by much since they still try to stop each other from doing things. Not wanting the other to have one step above and still not allowed to sleep in the same bed.

Hancock also has to leave soon needing to head back to Amazon lily. Since she has been gone for over a year and they needed their queen back.

The day she was about to leave she just kept on sticking to Luffy not letting him go even through practice. Even having a conversation with Robin about having him after practice.

"Robin please let me spend time with him alone after our practice"

"How will I know you won't use some underhanded trick"

"I promise I won't do such thing" Hancock then gets on her knees to beg

'Hancock would never do something like this. Well even if she does do something I'll keep an eye on her just in case.' Robin was a thought before replying back.

"Fine just for today, ill allow it" sighing at Hancock.

Then that night after practice Hancock drags Luffy to a cliffside near the ocean. That night was that of a full moon reflecting on the ocean creating a very beautiful scene before them.

The two took a seat at the edge of the cliff and Hancock rests her head on Luffy's shoulder.

'What can I do to leave a memory before I leave. Without breaking her promise to Robin.' A thought then came to her mind.

"L-Luffy would it be ok If I can have one selfish r-request before I leave." hesitating to ask him.

"Hmmm what is it?"

"Well can you use me as a lap…p-pillow" she then covered her face in embarrassment.

"What is that? Never heard of it before… IS IT FOOD!" Luffy stood up drooling after thinking it was food

Hancock then grabs his hand making him take a seat. She then guides Luffy's head towards her lap. After a while, Hancock was in complete bliss.

"This feels nice and soft" Luffy then puts his hands on her legs and falls asleep.

While this was going on Robin was watching them the entire time, feeling extremely jealous at the sight before her

'Why did I allow her to have him for a day' she thought while biting her lip.

'I can't believe this is happening, does that mean we're married! Maybe I should stay longer 2 years is just way too long." After 30 minutes Hancock finally snaps out of her trance and wakes Luffy to hed back to the fort.

The next day before Hancock left, she gave Luffy a small transponder snail so he can use it to contact each other. When she was finally gone Robin was so happy that she has Luffy all to herself, that she could jump.

It was then only Luffy and Robin together and now has a chance to ask Luffy whats on her mind. Since Hancock won't be there to interrupt their conversation. Then after practice late that night, while they rested she questions him.

"Luffy I'm really curious about this dream world you and Hancock spoke about. I would like to hear more about what happened in that world, have we met there?"

"Well, the first time we met you worked for… Barbeque works?"

"You mean Baroque Works, they offered me a position there. I was actually headed over there, but I decided to stay here after meeting you," then hugging Luffy

"Ahh.. that reminds me of Vivi, you helped her out when you worked for them"

"Whats your relationship with the princess?" looking at Luffy with dark hollow eyes and squeezing him harder. Even using Haki to show him she's serious.

"Ack! She's adventured with my crew for a while, so we became good friends"

Robin then lessens her death hug knowing Luffy isn't lying.

"I'll leave it at that and hope there's nothing more" now back to her calm manner.

Then Luffy realizes that if Robin is here then who will be helping Vivi out. There's a possibility she could die if Robin isn't there. Luffy then goes on to explain to Robin that Vivi needs her help, asking to accept the baroque works offer.

"Only because you're the one asking me Ill help her out." Robin accepted even though she was very jealous.

"Robin thank you!" giving her a very big smile and hugs her tightly.

There was one more reason as to why she accepted what Luffy told her. The reason being she was saved by Jaguar D. Saul from a marine vice-admiral Kuzan. Since the two were good friends, Kuzan decides to help her escape by bringing her to east blue. Only because people decided to help her that she met Luffy, now she would like to do the same for Vivi. After having a thought of the past she forgot to ask Luffy.

"So how long will I be helping the princess for?"

"Hmmm… I met you a few months after I set sail I think..."

Robin although looking calm was ready to scream. Luckily she was able to hold it in screaming in her head instead. 'Here I thought I was going to have a head start on Hancock. Luffy would have been mine for the next 2 years until she returns, but I also have to be away for a few years.' then hanging her head in disappointment at the thought.

The two then head back to the tree fort, which Luffy falls asleep instantly. Robin, however, couldn't sleep and stood up from her bed and looks at Luffy.

'I will have to leave in a few days. I feel as if my heart will tear apart being away from him" clutching her chest and cried.

Finally able to calm her feelings and stopped crying, instead of heading back to her bed she sneaks into Luffy ' wanting to remember Luffy's warmth slowly squirmed her way closer to him and wrapping her arms around. Although she didn't expect him to do the same, to which he was unconsciously doing.

Three days have past and she has been sneaking into Luffy's bed without him noticing, waking up before him and switching beds. Today will also be the day baroque works escort will pick Robin up and bring her to Alabasta. The two also exchange contacts but Robin has to be secretive about her calls, not wanting to give herself away. Luffy, however, isn't worried about Robin since both he and Hancock taught her how to use Haki.

When Robin left Luffy was alone by himself again, so he decided to double his training wanting to become much stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**The 3** **rd** **chapter will take some time since I'll be editing the first chapter. After looking over the first chapter and some reviews, I will rewrite it and explain things better. :D**

 _ **Disclaimer - One Piece is owned by Oda**_

 **Chapter 2 – New Journey Begins**

* * *

The day has finally come, Luffy can finally begin his new journey, now 17-year-old with a 6'4 stature. Just as he sets sails and finished saying his goodbye to Makino, Dadan and the others, he sees the Lord of the coast rising from the sea.

"Hello there, It seems you won't let me pass unless I beat you" Luffy then throws a punch at the fast approaching sea king. The people on the docks saying their goodbye's witnessed the sea king go flying. 'what the hell, how powerful is Luffy' everyone wondered except for Makino.

Luffy who has fallen asleep wakes up, with his boat getting sucked into the whirlpool, not having much time to think he goes into a barrel. Shortly after Luffy hears someone trying to open the barrel, he then shot out surprising the people opening it.

Luffy then stares at the two "who the hell are you guys?" as he questioned, they swing their sword at him. The swords coming into contact with Luffy's body electrified them, as they fell he hears someone whimpering behind him.

Looking behind him he sees a boy with pink hair "Please don't hurt me!" he begged and bowed "I'm not going to hurt you" Luffy tells him.

The small boy then introduced himself as 'Coby' and that they are in pirate Alvida's ship. Then after hearing Luffy's stomach grumble, they then have a seat together in the small storage room.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and one day I will conquer the seas and become the Pirate King," introducing himself, while Coby looks at him with shock.

"There's no way, that's just impossible finding the one piece is imposibl-" he then gets punched in the head by Luffy.

"I will become Pirate King even if I die fighting for it". After hearing this Coby was then sitting there thinking to himself 'can I do it too'

Then whispering to himself "not afraid to die for my dream"

"What?" Luffy barely able to hear what Coby said.

"Maybe I can join the Marines, its always been my dream to catch bad guys. It's a dream I had since childhood, Do you think I can do it?"

"How am I supposed to know"

"No! I will do it, I won't stay here and work as a slave to Alvida. I'm going to capture her today and achieve my dream of being a marine" Coby was telling Luffy in a confident tone.

Their conversation was then ended when the roof collapsed on them, with a big burly woman emerging from the smoke. When Coby sees who the person was, he quickly got down on his knees.

"Alvida-sama! I'm sorry!" he bowed terrified what she's going to do with him.

"Coby.. who's this handsome man with you" Alvida ask as she stares at Luffy, and Luffy did the same.

"Did you come here to meet me the most beautiful woman in the seas Alv-" she was then interrupted by Luffy.

"WOAAHHH! It's a whale walking on land" Luffy screams looking very shocked at the woman.

While Coby stood there frozen ready to accept his fate, 'I guess I'm going to die before becoming a marine'.

Alvida not pleased with what he said pulls out her giant mace. "Brat do you want to die!" Alvida was staring at Luffy with flames in her eyes. She then sends her crew to beat Luffy into a bloody pulp. Swinging their swords at him Luffy just kept dodging, then one swing connects cutting him in half.

"LUF-" Coby screamed and realized that Luffy was ok. 'wait a minute I saw him just get cut in half a second ago' trying to comprehend what just happened everyone's jaws dropped.

"What the hell are you!" the pirates screamed at him.

"Oh I ate a Devil fruit I'm a lightning human," he said with sparks of appearing in between his fingers.

After seeing this everyone backed away from him and hid behind Alvida. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to take care of this one" Alvida then readies her mace.

Luffy then stares at her, then realizing "THE WHALE CAN TALK TOO!" he screams at her. His brain working overtime trying to see how its possible 'What is this mystery whale…'

She then starts to swing her giant mace like a maniac towards Luffy, which he just easily dodges. Not realizing that she destroyed the ship's mast and created holes on the deck.

Coby was watching Luffy, surprised that he shows no fear of death while he fights. This gave him courage in achieving his dream, he then looks at Alvida and readies to scream.

"ALVIDA! I THINK YOUR UGLY! AND WILL CAPTURE YOU AND BECOME A MARINE" Coby then feels a cold stare being coming from Alvida. While her crew members stared in shock at his declaration, Alvida then points her mace towards Coby.

"I guess I will have to kill you first" Then jumped towards Coby who's legs started to shiver from the fear of dying.

Just as she was about to hit Coby with her giant mace. The mace was then caught by Luffy with his left hand, while the other was turned into an electric fist. Alvida then looks at Luffy in fear when he caught her mace with ease. She then attempts to escape but Luffy's fist then hits her in the gut launching her over the horizon leaving a small lightning trail.

"WOW! How can that whale fly…" this made the pirates scream back at him with shark teeth "YOU DID THAT!".

Luffy then looks at the remaining Alvida pirates, which had them shaking knowing what the boy is capable of. They then drop all their weapons and begged for forgiveness from him. Coby, on the other hand, was looking at Luffy in awe of his powers.

"Luffy-san thank you for helping me" Coby then bows, which he justs pats his head.

"Now you guys, give Coby a ship he wants to become a Marine," the pirates then quickly ready the ship not wanting to anger Luffy.

Shortly after they get on the small boats the pirates give them. Luffy and Coby set sail for the nearest island, while the pirates went looking for their captain that Luffy launched.

* * *

 **===Shell Town===**

Luffy and Coby then arrive at in Shell town hours later, which Coby then tells Luffy of a very scary pirate hunter that goes by the name of Roronoa Zoro. After saying his name the citizens of the town then looked at them scared which made Coby wonder why they fear just hearing his name.

"So where's Zoro?" Luffy was wondering while looking around, and scaring the townspeople again.

This really got Coby wondering 'Why are the people in this town so scared of the pirate hunter', walking towards a citizen to ask some questions he realizes Luffy disappeared. Then he finds him running towards the Marine base, in search of Zoro. Once reaching their destination, there was a big wall standing in their way.

"Luffy-san we shouldn't do this" Coby tells him as he starts to climb the wall.

"It's ok I'm a pirate anyways, don't worry about it," Luffy tells him as he glances at the man who was being tied up on a pole. 'It's been a while since I last saw him' Luffy thought to himself almost bringing a tear to his eyes, which he was barely able to hold onto.

Then he went over the wall and stands in front of Zoro, "Hey my name is Monkey D. Luffy what to join my pirate crew?"

"Why would I want to be scum like a pirate" Zoro looks at him with disgust.

Their conversation quickly ends there as a small girl climbs over the wall and appears in between them. The small girl holding a rice ball in her hand places in front of his mouth offering it to him.

"Please eat this, you're only here because of me," she said as tears form in her eyes.

Not having much of a choice he then digs into the rice ball. "Thanks for the food, you should leave before that bastard of a son comes back".

Luffy and the small girl head back and jump over the wall to the waiting Coby. The small girl then hears Luffy's stomach, offering him some food at their restaurant.

"The name is Rika, what are you guys doing here?"

"UHH…I was wondering what did the pirate hunter do. I thought he helps the marines" Coby was questioning the small girl, curious of why Zoro is being punished. While Luffy was just keeping quiet listening to their conversation.

"Well he killed the dog of the marine captain's son, when it attacked me and was told if he gives himself up none of the citizens will be punished. Zoro-san then agreed to be tied there for 30-days with no food or water". Rika explains to which Coby was left in more thought.

Shortly after they arrived at the restaurant, they began to eat and hear someone kick the door open. A blond with a bowl cut then appears with some marines behind him acting as his bodyguards.

Rika then leans towards Luffy and Coby ."That's him Helmeppo, he's the one that tied up Zoro-san for people to see" she whispers to them.

Then Helmeppo was heard laughing "I'm going to execute him tomorrow to show the people in this town a lesson."

When Luffy heard that the sky then begins to fill with dark clouds above the town, and the small restaurant begins to shake "you what did you just say."

Helmeppo then towards him and smiles arrogantly "I said I'm going to execu".

Not able to finish as a fist hits him in the face knocking him out. The people and marines where so surprised of what had happened, that they just realized Luffy is gone.

* * *

 **== Marine Courtyard ==**

Zoro who was being tied hears a thunderous sound and looks up feeling that someone is standing before him.

"Hey, you are joining my crew," Luffy tells him in a commanding tone.

"Go away I have no time for this, I have only a few weeks here left anyways," Zoro said turning his face away from Luffy.

"You're going to be executed tomorrow anyways," Luffy tells him as Zoro looks at him in surprise.

"Huh.. what did you say"

"Yeah, I overheard the blond boy… girl… saying how he will execute you tomorrow." Zoro surprised with anger as he has been doing this for nothing.

"So do you want to join me or do you want to die here" Luffy tells him while smiling

Zoro then smiles back and looks at him, "Well I got no choice, get me my swords and free me from this place". Which made Luffy smile happily that he got his first mate back.

Luffy then instantly disappears from Zoro's sight only leaving a blue spark where he last stood. Zoro then was left there wondering "How the hell did he…"

Atop the Marine Base was Captain Morgan trying to erect a statue of himself when Helmeppo's guards came running in. "Sir, your son was knocked out by a mysterious man" after hearing this report a ball of lightning hits the statue which made the marines drop it. Morgan then sees a small pink haired boy jump over wall attempting to free Zoro, making him furious.

"This place is filled with TRAITORS! Get over there and kill them" he screamed. They then hed to the courtyard where Zoro and Coby are.

Inside the Marine base, the sound of thunder filled the hallways as Luffy was searching every room at lightning speed. Then finding the three swords, he looks over the window to see Zoro and Coby in trouble. Not having much time to think he was ready to jump through the window.

The marines then get into formation readying themselves to fire.

"FIRE!" Morgan screamed

The bullets that were fast approaching Zoro and Coby were then shot down by small lightning strikes. A large strike of lightning appears in between with Luffy emerging once it disappears. Zoro and Coby's jaws dropped at the sight, while the eyes of the marine were filled with fear as they look at Luffy.

Just before they fired their guns a bolt of lightning appears in between them. Luffy then shoots lightning from his fingers at the marines who were about to shoot. Zoro and Coby's jaws dropped at what they witnessed, while the Marines were looking in fear at Luffy.

"What the hell are you!" Zoro screamed at him still wondering how he did all that, including the disappearing act earlier.

"OH.. I ate a Devil Fruit making me a Rubb-" covering his mouth "Lightning Man" he then finished.

The marine soldiers were getting ready to run when they realize he had possession of a legendary devil fruit. However, there was Morgan standing at the exit surrounded by a dark aura.

"Those who don't have the will to fight, shoot yourselves right now. I don't need weaklings to keep living" Morgan told them.

Luffy was then filled with anger as he hates people who treat their comrades as trash, making the sky darker than it already is. The soldiers at their ends not knowing what to do hears a loud crash as Morgan was sent flying towards the wall.

Coby was then able to free Zoro from his binds, which Zoro then stopped the remaining Marine soldiers that went after Luffy.

Zoro stops their swords with his and claims his dreams "I will one day become the best swordsman in the world".

"It good to have the best swordsman in the future pirate king's crew" Zoro then smiles at what Luffy tells him.

While Zoro and Luffy are fighting Morgan emerged from the rumble and start walking towards them.

Coby who was watching the fight felt an arm wrap around his neck and a feeling of a cold barrel on his head.

"Hey! Strawhat give yourself up and this boy won't die" Helmeppo said while pointing a gun at his head.

"You better let go of Coby" he stares at Helmeppo, peering into his soul making him tremble. Eventually, he lets go of Coby in fear of what Luffy will do if he shoots.

Morgan then appears behind Luffy, getting ready to swing his giant axe at him.

"You will die here Strawhat!" he then felt a sharp pain coming from his body, not realizing that Zoro cut him up.

"I can't let you attack my captain like that freely," Zoro said standing behind him sheathing his sword.

Morgan then falls to the ground, this made the Marines very happy that the tyrant known as Axe-Hand Morgan was taken down.

The three then heads towards the small restaurant. While they were walking Zoro was thinking to himself 'I think I ended up following a monster of a captain' then showing a small smile.

As they arrived at the small restaurant Rika and her mother manage they see a bunch of the citizens looking at them with warm smiles.

"Thank you so much for freeing us from that corrupt marine captain," Rika's mother tells the three.

"People are here so we can throw a party for our heroes," Rika tells them jumping happily.

This party was cut short as a Marine Officer walks into the restaurant and stood in front of Luff, Zoro, and Coby.

"Even though you saved us from Morgan, knowing that you people are pirates we will kindly ask you to leave" upon hearing this the people around started throwing things at them.

"That's ok, thanks for the food" Luffy and Zoro then stood up headed to the exit, and were stopped when the officer questions them.

"Isn't this one with you as well" pointing at Coby.

"Huh? No, he wants to become a marine, just send him to my grandpa as my replacement."

They then look at Luffy with a puzzled look "and who might your grandpa be…"

"My grandpa's name is Garp"

It took them time to realize who he was talking about "WHAT! You're the great hero's grandson."

"Well yeah… just tell him Luffy sent him" he walks out of the restaurant leaving everyone in there shocked.

Luffy and Zoro then get on a small boat and start sailing off, Just as they were getting far from the docks they see Marine soldiers saluting them including Coby.

"Where are we headed next Captain," questioning their destination Luffy tells him as has been a day since they set sail.

"I have no idea… but I'm already hungry". Zoro was looking at him wondering how he even survived with that kind of appetite.

Just above them a Giant Bird fly's over them to which Luffy saw its shadow.

"A GIANT BIRD! LET'S EAT IT" Luffy screamed while drooling, which he then shoots the giant bird down with lightning. The giant bird the falls towards their boat, Zoro seeing this grabs Luffy from the front of the boat and walks back.

When the Bird landed at the front of their it launched them over the horizon "Wooo this is so fun" he screamed out while Zoro looked like he was about to faint.

* * *

 **==Orange town===**

After some time of screaming, they luckily landed on the water. Zoro then emerges from the water holding and sees that there is an island nearby. Walking into land some pirates approach Zoro with wide grins on their faces "Hey brother give us all you have" pointing their swords at him.

"HUH! What did you say?" Zoro tells them looking up with a dark shadow above his eyes.

"Oh… it's Pirate Hunter Zoro! please don't hurt us we didn't know" the pirate screamed dropping their weapons.

Just before Zoro could ask anything, Luffy wakes up instantly from the smell of food lingering in the air. Luffy then runs towards the where the smell is coming from, he then finds a table filled with food and digs in.

Meanwhile, there were pirates running towards their captain, who has blue hair and a red nose.

"Captain Buggy, we lost the girl that stole from us," the pirate tells its captain.

"You lost the girl! Don't come back here until you get that thief" Buggy then loads them on the cannon and shoots them back towards the town.

Luffy who finished his feast starts heading towards the town and sees a girl being surrounded by a couple of pirates. 'It's Nami!' Luffy was thinking happily seeing her again.

"Hey ganging up on someone isn't fair" Luffy screams at the pirates.

"What are you going to do about it," they said laughing at Luffy

"I will do this…" Luffy then disappears and reappears in front of the pirate, while the other pirates were on the ground looking burnt.

The pirate then picks up his fallen friends and runs back to where Buggy's camp was stationed.

"… h-hey your really strong arent you," the orange-haired girl said hesitantly.

"Of course I will one day become Pirate King" Luffy tells the orange-haired girl proudly.

Nami was holding onto her anger after hearing he was a pirate. 'All pirates are evil, but maybe I can use him' Nami thought as an idea appeared in her mind.

"My names Nami, what's your name by the way?" Nami asked him.

"I'm Luffy" smiling at Nami.

"Can you help me with something" while pulling out a rope. Luffy agreed to help her, tied up and was led towards Buggy's camp.

* * *

 **Zoro's Situation**

Zoro, on the other hand, has been looking all over for Luffy but his sense of direction kept getting him lost. Then as he was searching he heard a loud explosion over the distance, he then heads towards the smoke it's leaving.

* * *

 **Back at Buggy's camp**.

"Since Nami brought her captain as an offering, we'll have a feast" Buggy tells his crew

Then when he went to where they left the food he found out it was all gone. This left him to have a sour mood even though he was just in a celebrating mood a while ago.

Buggy heads back to his crew hiding his sour expression. "Well Nami where is this captain of yours"

"Here he is" Buggy's crew then brings him out.

Once Luffy and Buggy saw each other, they just kept on staring until Luffy burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! what a stupid looking nose" Luffy was crying. Even though this isn't the first time he saw it, the look on it is just stupid. Nami was facepalming 'Is this guy an idiot! He said the worst possible thing' thinking to herself.

"What did you say you damn Brat!" Buggy was furious, then asking his crew to ready the buggy ball with the cannon pointed at Luffy. Once the buggy ball was fired at Luffy, Nami was filled with regret feeling like she's no better than a pirate. Everyone was then wondering why there was no explosion, to see that Luffy had caught it.

"Wow, this ball has your big red nose on it too" after saying that he throws the buggy ball to the side creating a large explosion.

"Ohhh… My bad" then disappearing from the pirate's sites only leaving a blue spark afterimage.

"Hey, boss the woman is also missing," they tell Buggy not knowing Luffy grabbed her as well.

Buggy was so angry his face turned as red as his nose. "Mohji! Get over here and make sure you kill those two" as a giant lion appears with a man with white hair and beast ears.

"Yes! captain Buggy I'll make sure I have their head before I come back here" Mohji then tells his captain.

* * *

 **Back with Zoro**

"Where did that smoke go? I swear it was just in front of me" Zoro got lost even though all he had to do was look up at the smoke. While looking around he hears a lightning strike behind him, and who else but Luffy and Nami in his arms.

"Hey, Zoro where did you go? Did you get lost or something" Luffy said laughing at him.

"WHAT!? You're the one that disappeared!" Zoro practically screamed at him with shark teeth. "So who's that you're holding on to" changing the subject and pointing to Nami.

"Oh! this is Nami she's our navigator," still dazed at the speed they were going she then speaks up.

"How did you run so fast?" she was questioning him until she realized what Luffy said.

"I never agreed to be your navigator!" she said with shark teeth.

The sound of a small explosion could be heard so they cut their conversation short and head towards it. There they see an old man lying on the floor injured, while a small little dog was trying to fight a giant lion with a man sitting on top.

Just before the lion was to swipe the small dog Luffy appeared in front of the Giant lion shock both it and the man riding it.

"Ohh… Just the man I was looking for, you saved me the trouble of looking for you"

"What are you wearing?" Luffy asked him.

"The name is Beast Tamer Mohji and this giant lion is Richie. I wear this to have a feel into the wild side"

"You look stupid…"

Mohji was then filled with anger at what Luffy just told him. "I'm glad I have the honor of killing you. Richie bite this mans head off". Richie then gets electrified once his teeth dug deep into Luffy's skin, also electrifying Mohji.

"Just like captain Buggy you also have Devil fruit abilities?" Mohji questioned while twitching from the shock he received.

"Yep" Luffy then punches him in the face knocking him out.

Nami who witnessed this was terrified in the power Luffy showed. She knew about the devil fruits and the power it possesses, with Luffy's nature she can easily take advantage of him. Although something tells her he is different from other pirates 'Maybe he can help me out'.

Luffy who was playing with the small dog, sees the old man lying down slowly standing up and spoke up.

"You people stood up against that giant beast. After seeing that it gave some courage to fight. Nothing will change if we just stand here and do nothing." The old man then began walking to the Buggy pirates base.

"Hey you shouldn't stand up, you're hurt" Nami tells the old man, but that didn't stop him as he kept walking. Luffy then punches the old man knocking him out cold.

"What was that hell was that for!" Nami tends to the old man and screams at Luffy. Zoro, on the other hand, knew what Luffy's intentions were and smirked.

"He won't beat Buggy, so I'll do it for him." Luffy then leads them to where Buggy is and putting the old man down in a safer place.

* * *

Then as they arrived "HEY! STUPID BIG RED NOSE, SHOW YOUR FACE!" Luffy screamed bellow, where they set up the base.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN! AIM CANNON AT THAT BRAT!" then loading the cannon with a buggy ball.

"FIRE!" Zoro and Nami who saw this tried running, while Luffy stayed unfazed.

As the cannon approached Luffy catches the buggy ball. Who caught everyone by surprise 'He caught the ball twice without making it explode' Buggy thought, then making a gulping sound.

"Luffy! give us a warning next time" Zoro said to Luffy.

"Ohh… sorry about that" Luffy then throws the buggy ball back towards the platform where Buggy and his crew was. They were then scrambling not wanting to get caught up the huge explosion.

After the buggy ball exploded, the platform then collapses, leaving only rubble and smoke behind where it used to be. Emerging from the smoke was Buggy and a man with long black hair on one side appear using their crewmates as shields.

"Cabaji take care of these fools" Buggy orders the man, drawing his sword and charging straight at Luffy in a unicycle.

"Oh, you're a swordsman huh… I'll take you on" Zoro was smirking hoping for a good fight.

The fight, however, didn't last very long, as Zoro easily cuts him up when he broke the unicycle. Cabaji then fell to the ground faced down with blood flowing.

"Zoro you beat that cabbage guy pretty quick," Luffy said while clapping his had.

"This guy no swordsman he's mediocre at best". Zoro was very dissatisfied with his fight, he was hoping to fight a real swordsman.

"You're the only one left red nose" then shooting lightning through his fingers at a Buggy, just grazing him giving him a small shock. After the effects of the shock wear off, he then realizes that Luffy also possesses a devil fruit.

"You can shoot lightning but, I bet you cant fly" he then splits in half with the top floating above.

While Buggy was floating he spots an orange-hared girl sneaking around with his treasure. "You! come back here with my treasure" flying towards her with knives in between his finger. Nami then sees him coming straight at her and was too scared to move. When he was close enough to strike her, he froze and starts screaming in pain. The excruciating pain coming from his nether region, made him look at the source. Then looking back to where the bottom half of the body was left, he sees Luffy had kicked his family jewels.

"M-my… b-b-balls"trying to make out words, while writhing in pain. Then his body re-attaches itself while holding onto his balls.

Then Luffy walks in front of Buggy, as he was trying to get up from the painful experience. Luffy then pulls back both his arms while it turns into electric fists and lightning gathering around it. Buggy was then hit like a bazooka and was sent flying.

"Captain Buggy!" the crewmates who has just woken up sees their captain being blasted away. They were then running towards that direction he was sent. While Luffy, Zoro and Nami headed towards where they last left the old man.

Once they reached him, the old man was just gaining his consciousness and looks around to see the three.

"You kids, what happened?" he questioned the group.

"We beat up Buggy and his crew and here is some money for the town" Luffy then replies proudly and throws him a sack of money.

"I can't thank you enough, If there is anything you need just ask"

"Actually we need a new boat since it broke before we arrived here". When Luffy replied Zoro stared at him knowing it was his fault, making Luffy rub the back of his head and laugh.

Nami was looking at Luffy truly impressed with him helping others for no price in return, and even willing to give money away just to help. This gave Nami an idea 'Maybe Luffy can help me and my home village as well, he seems to be really strong'. Nami then walks to Luffy and Zoro asking them to speak in private.

"Hey Luffy, I'll join your crew but in one condition, destroy Arlong park and free my village".

"Is that all?" which Nami just nods.

"Alright then guess we got ourselves a navigator. Zoro look we have a navigator now" Luffy tells him jumping around happily.

"We should get going then" Luffy then starts walking to the docks which Zoro and Nami followed.

The villagers then all returned, hearing the story from the mayor, and want to thank the heroes for their kind gesture. Although Nami denies Luffy of the feast since she wants to get back to her village as soon as possible. Which the villagers just then offered them food supplies to fill the ship on their adventure. They then set sail, with the villagers waving their goodbyes to the ones that saved their village.

* * *

It has been a day since the group has been sailing and Luffy was getting very impatient, since the boat was so small he cant play. So Luffy just went to sleep like Zoro, suddenly a ring was coming from Luffy which woke up Zoro.

"Hey, Luffy! Something is ringing" Nami was trying to wake Luffy, but he just kept on sleeping.

Zoro then punches him in the head and still remains unmoved "What the hell… how is he still awake…". Then remembering what happened earlier when they arrived orange town 'hope this works'

"Luffy here is some food" waving a piece in front of him, he takes a bite and almost a piece of his fingers.

"OI! You almost ate me!" Zoro screamed at him with shark teeth.

"Well whatever a ring is coming from you, might be your Den Den Mushi" then points at him

Luffy then reaches into his pocket to find the Den Den Mushi.

"Hello my name is Monkey D. Luffy the man who will one day become Pirate King"

"Yes Dear~ I believe you will" a woman's voice then replies.

Zoro and Nami then looked at each other who the woman on the other side could be.

"Oh! Hancock, it's you!"

"Yes Dear~ I just missed you so much that I had to call you"

After hearing her name Zoro and Nami then froze, knowing he was talking to the shichibukai Boa Hancock. Nami then wondered 'How does he know that shichibukai, I heard she hated men and turns them to stone on site'. They then continued listening to the conversation between the two.

"I was wondering how your adventure is going so far Luffy~"

"It's great! I have gathered two crew members so far. There's Zoro a swordsman and Nami who's are Navigator" Luffy tells her happily.

"Nami…." There was then a long silence between the two.

"Luffy dear~ Let me talk to this Nami…" which Luffy hands over the Den Den Mushi to her.

"H-h-he-llo" Nami was too scared to answer normally, as she knows the powers this woman possesses.

Hancock's happy tone of voice then changes to that interrogating tone. "You woman… If I catch you doing something funny with Luffy. I will come there myself and make sure you suffer, Do you understand!"

"Y-yes I u-nd-ers-tand" stuttering in fear.

Nami then hands back the Den Den Mushi to Luffy "Hancock don't threaten my crew mates like that it's not nice"

"I'm sorry Luffy dear… It won't happen again," Hancock then replies in a sad tone.

"As your girlfriend, I have to make sure you're safe… jeez what is Robin doing"

"Oh…. I forgot to tell you she went to do something a year ago"

"WHAT! Then who's watching over you, I'm coming to see you as soon as possible. I cant leave you alone, what if someone steals you away from us". She was then panicking as they could hear things breaking on the other side.

Hancock then came back to the line "alright Luffy my love call me once you enter the Grandline" then making a kiss through the phone.

"Well then I'll see ya soon"

A dark aura comes from the Den Den Mushi "Luffy I didn't hear you give me a kiss". Luffy then got scared and did what she told him and hung up.

They then continued sailing while Zoro and Nami were very curious how they know each other, but kept the questions to themselves for another day.

* * *

 **Taking suggestions for Syrup village and Baratie Arc. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
